Revelations
by emmi-hime
Summary: Katara and Zuko have become friends. They are growing to be more than friends, but not if Aang has his way... Toph has to manipulate their circumstances... Zutara. Blue/Painted. Postwar. Started as One-shot. Now an ongoing series... Read & Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: AlterEgos Revisited

Revelations

Katara peeked slowly around the heavy, Fire Nation, library doors. Like just about everything in the royal palace, the library followed the same predictable color scheme of red, gold, and brown.

But, instead of growing weary of it, Katara found herself becoming fond of this place. Sure… the war had only officially ended about three months ago, and she had only stayed in the Fire Nation for the last week or so, but it was rapidly becoming home to her – unlike the random campsites that she, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki had been staying at for the last twelve weeks or so.

Recalling herself back to the present, Katara carefully shut the door behind her and moved cautiously towards the bookshelves. For some reason, she felt almost as though she were walking on eggshells. _Idiot!_ she thought to herself. _Why am I acting this way? Sure… this may be the first time in thousands of years that anyone who wasn't Fire Nation had been allowed in this library…_

Shaking her head over her silliness, she knew that she wasn't doing much to help her nervousness subside.

Expelling her breath in an effort to bring about a state of calm, Katara then began scanning the spines of the books on the nearest shelf. As she pulled out a book on the history of bending, she noticed an aged scroll lying deeper in the recesses of the shelf like a forgotten promise, hidden in the depths of someone's memory.

Pulling it out meticulously, Katara sat down with it on a nearby armchair. Pulling it open, the water-bender began to read:

_The Tale of the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady_

_Long ago, when the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, and the Air Nomads had been as one people, there was a lovely young woman who lived in a village near a river._

_One morning, she came across a young man's body when she went down to the river to wash her family's laundry._

_The youth had washed ashore with the currents of the river and had barely escaped drowning. Finding him in a state of unconsciousness, the kind-hearted maiden bent near him and reassured herself that he yet lived._

_After several minutes of staring, the lady was brought back to reality by the appearance of her brother. She quickly told him to seek the help from some of the village-men so that the nearly drowned man could be brought to their home to recover._

_Later, when the mysterious man awoke near midnight, he discovered his rescuer asleep in a chair next to his bed. Tired, he closed his eyes with a sense of comfort that he had not had since the moment that he was exiled from his village by his brother._

_In the next few weeks, the maiden and the youth spent most of their time together – laughing, talking, and enjoying themselves as the stranger was shown the surrounding landscapes by his guide._

_The maiden's family looked on in concern. They realized that the time would come when the strange wanderer would leave their fishing village, and they did not want to see their sister/daughter undergo the pain of the parting – especially since the bond between the two concerned seemed to grow daily._

_The girl's family had come to a decision._

_When the maiden and the stranger came back to the village in the evening, they were told that a marriage had been arranged between her and a childhood friend who, while dear to her, was not someone that she felt that she could love… as a woman loves a man._

_Someone else had already filled that void in her heart…_

_That evening, the maiden went to the spot by the river where she had first discovered the man she loved. Gazing out at the river, she began to cry. To her surprise, embarrassment, and relief, the young man came to her and held her to his chest as she sobbed over her fate._

_When her tears ceased, the two confessed their love, and while the reassurance of the other's feelings brought a sense of comfort, the problem of her imminent marriage still loomed over their heads._

_Hesitantly, he offered her the chance to leave her village with him. To elope. To share a life with him. To share his life of exile. To wander the world._

_The maiden was heartbroken. She was torn between the desire of being with the one she loved and the longing to remain with her family and friends. After many long moments of thought, tears began coursing down her cheeks. She could not imagine betraying the people she cared for._

_Sadly, she tried to explain that she could not leave her village in such a manner. "It would break the hearts of the people that raised and loved me from the moment I had entered this world," she softly explained._

_His head bowed with sadness, he left her – to once again wander the wide world._

_In the months that followed, the maiden steadfastly prepared for her wedding while attempting to conceal from her village the fact that she was nursing a broken heart._

_On the day of her wedding, the maiden carefully stood before her mirror as she applied the red and white bridal paint, and then, she half-heartedly placed the straw hat and veil upon her head._

_She was ready to be married._

_However, she felt a stab of pain as she took a last look at herself in the mirror. Like many other young women, she had dreamt of this moment her entire life. But… she had always hoped to marry the one she loved._

_Leading the bridal procession, the maiden made her way to the village's shrine._

_Still about fifty yards from the shrine, the lady raised her mournful eyes from the ground to look ahead at her groom. She cared for him… but not enough. Before she had regained control of her tangled emotions, a single tear made its way down her cheek, coursing its way through the paint that hid her despair._

_As she reached the shrine, a man appeared, dressed all in black with a blue mask covering his face. Drawing his two swords on her groom and the priest, he motioned for her to come with him. Walking in the direction he had indicated, she became aloof as the masked man rejoined her._

"_I couldn't let you be married without me," her lover remarked behind the mask._

_Overjoyed, the maiden embraced him and smiled, as she had not, since the day he had left._

_The two of them walked slowly to the spot where they had last parted - the place where they had first met._

_They talked. They soon came to the same conclusion. The maiden felt that she could not leave her village. The young man could not stay in one place, nor could they travel to his homeland. But, their love remained strong._

_In the distance, they heard the villagers approaching. Through the trees, the lights of their torches gleamed bright and reflected menacingly off of the weapons that each man carried._

_When the village-men came to the spot in which the lovers had been conversing, they gazed in the water in shock and awe._

_Floating in the river were the maiden and the wanderer, still in a lover's embrace._

_The two were buried together, and since their love was so strong, they became powerful spirits._

_The maiden had become the Painted Lady. _

_Her spirit guards, guides, and protects the people who reside in her village. She controls the river, which in turn, controls the fragile lives of the fisher-folk she cared for in her lifetime._

_Her lover became known by many names, like the Wanderer or the Banished One, but his most common name came to be the Blue Spirit, because of the blue mask he wore when he interrupted the wedding._

_It is said that he wanders the world still yet always manages to return home to the Painted Lady…_

Moved by the beauty and sadness of the tale, Katara continued stare at the scroll, no longer registering the words on the parchment.

Still lost in a world of thought, the water-bender didn't realize that the new fire-lord had entered the room until he called out her name.

Jumping nervously in the chair, Katara turned around to see Zuko reading the scroll over her shoulder. "How long have you been doing that?" she asked playfully.

"Long enough," the fire-bender replied. Looking up, he added, "I just finished reading it now, if that helps." Katara carefully answered with a shake of her head. "Anyhow," Zuko continued, "everyone is waiting on us to eat dinner." After a moment of thought, he added, "Aang says that he has a special announcement to make."

Zuko's intense amber eyes stared questioningly at Katara. For some inexplicable reason, she found herself blushing uncomfortably beneath his gaze.

Something had changed between the two of them.

Barely two weeks after the war ended, Zuko and Mai had broken up, though the newly-crowned fire-lord had never fully explained the cause…

As for Katara and Aang… after the third, awkward, wet kiss they shared, Katara realized that it wouldn't work out. Not one of the kisses made her feel passionate – unless you count passionately disgusted. For Katara, kissing Aang had been like kissing a little brother, but for some reason, she had kept thinking that it would change.

It hadn't.

Katara had broken the news to Aang about a month ago while they were traveling around, helping people recover from the war – you know, the whole "Avatar thing." He had been upset, but the blue-eyed water-bender had noticed that he was learning to accept her feelings – or lack thereof. That… and Aang seemed to be seeking out Toph's company more often these days…

"You know, Katara," Zuko remarked, offhand, "I use to disguise myself as the Blue Spirit…"

Shocked, Katara stared at him as her face paled. _"Was it fate? Meant to be? These feelings are still so new to me!"_ Katara thought frantically.

"What's the matter?" Zuko asked, concerned. Leaning over her, he placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature against his own. Feeling his warm hand on her face caused a tingling sensation to occur all over Katara's body. His mere touch had accomplished something within her that Aang's kisses could never achieve.

"You feel a bit cold…?" Zuko remarked, pulling at straws.

"I think that it's natural for fire-benders to have hotter bodies than…" the water-bender began until she realized her mistake. "I mean! Hotter body temperatures!" Katara amended, panicked, as Zuko let loose a very un-Zuko-like chuckle.

Since his hand was still resting on her forehead, Katara took the rare chance to breath in his spicy, match-like scent. Realizing that he hadn't yet unhanded her, he mumbled an apology as he gently pulled his lingering hand away from her face.

"I use to disguise myself as the Painted Lady," Katara said, looking away and laying the scroll down on the small table nearby.

Now it was Zuko's turn to stare, aghast. Making a snap decision, Zuko reached down and took her chilly hands in his warm ones. "Come on," he said huskily as he lifted her to her feet. "Let's go have dinner…" As an afterthought, he smilingly added, "We can talk more about our alter-egos later."

Not relinquishing one of Katara's hands, Zuko led her out of the library towards the informal dining room.

As they approached the closed door, Katara glanced quickly at their locked hands with a faint blush on her cheeks and a far-off smile on her lips.

Opening the door simultaneously, they walked in to greet their friends – their grip still strong.

A/N:

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN AVATAR! DO NOT WANT TO OWN AVATAR (would rather own Zuko)!

Me Using Fanfic Terms That I Just Learned:

I must say this. I happen to think that Zutara is an OTP (one true pairing). I could explain in detail why, but it is past midnight on the weekend – in other words – thinking straight can be a bit difficult for me. Maybe another time.

Yes. This does have UST (unresolved sexual tension) in it, but you know… I wouldn't have it any other way…

I do hope that this story relates as fluff. If comes across as such, please send a thought of accomplishment my way so I can give myself a metaphorical pat on the back.

Note 2 Readers: I happen to be an unabashed fluffy fanfic fan (try saying that five times fast!)! If you don't approve of my love for fluff… I don't care – it's just too darn sweet! However, if you are a fan of fluff, just know that I am sending you an invisible thumbs-up as you read this. By the way, if you just lost all respect for me after the whole "thumbs-up thing," then I apologize for my utter cheesiness – but then – can you blame me? It's practically one in the morning! GAAHHHH!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Flying Bread Rolls and Worse

Disclaimer: don't own it… yadda, yadda, yadda…

Dedication: This one is a shout-out to all the people who reviewed the chapter before this! Also, Garcia, thanks for the idea concerning how to continue this fanfic!

A/N: If this chapter sounds different from the one previous, please remember that the first was originally meant to be one-shot…

But LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi - your wish for more - brought about this chapter. (Props to you!)

(What can I say? Your wish is my command…)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Katara began to dig into the mounds of food, she saw Aang stand up from the low table that she, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Iroh were all sitting around, cross-legged or kneeling.

The young monk got to his feet with a hesitant air about him. But, when he spoke, his voice sounded heartfelt and sure. Perhaps a little _too_ sure…

"Katara…" Aang said, "I know that we decided that it wouldn't work out between us, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you…" Not noticing the horrified and embarrassed look on Katara's face, the monk continued his speech. "I just want to say that I still love you and that I want to marry you…"

For some reason, Zuko could feel his heart nearly miss a beat at the Avatar's announcement.

Katara was too shocked to say anything for a good two minutes or so. When she finally recovered, she whispered, "Aang… I just can't deal with this right now, okay?"

Getting up from the floor, Katara quickly paced out of the room, caught between conflicting feelings of embarrassment and outrage.

Staring at her retreating back, the group at the table silently and half-heartedly began to pick at their food.

XXXXXXXXX

_How could he do that to me! To not only bring up the subject – which I know I was very clear about not sharing his feelings, but to bring it up in front of Zuko and the others… It's just unthinkable!_

_How can he even talk about marriage! He's what – twelve-years-old? And I'm almost sixteen! Absolutely preposterous! Now, Zuko on the other hand… he's around seventeen, right? If he was thinking of marriage, I wouldn't be surprised…_

_Zuko would make a great husband…_

_What! What am I thinking!?! Gaaaaahhhhh!_ Katara yelled to herself. _Just shut up and calm down!_

Reaching her room, Katara flopped down heavily on the large, canopy bed and tossed about, still tormented by her stray thoughts of marriage.

XXXXXXXXX

Barely a half an hour after Katara had stomped off to her room, she heard a hesitant knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Katara asked, annoyed.

"Zuko," the visitor gently replied from the hallway.

Immediately, Katara felt all her annoyance and anger deflate within her, only to be replaced by a nervous fluttering feeling in her chest – as though butterflies were caught in her breast.

"Come in," she said, her voice suddenly soft.

Zuko entered the room that he had specifically designed to appeal to Katara's particular sensibilities.

The windows faced east, so that the Waterbender could watch both the sun and the moon rise. The color scheme of the room was blue, white, and silver – the typical Water Tribe colors. The room was elegant but simple, and Zuko had spent many hours making sure that it turned out this way.

Stepping into the room with his cargo, he spied Katara sitting on her bed. She looked positively frazzled.

Looking up at him, she asked in an attempt at playfulness, "Well, now, what do we have here?" motioning to the platter in his hands.

"Oh, this old thing?" Zuko returned with better success. Turning serious, he answered, "I thought you might be hungry…"

At that moment, Katara's stomach let loose a dissatisfied grumble.

"Give it here," Katara commanded, waving for Zuko to sit down with her on the bed.

Soon, the two of them were bolting down the food like there was no tomorrow. Quirking her eyebrow, Katara covered her food-stuffed mouth and asked, "Why are you so hungry, Zuko? You're not the one who left the room without eating…"

Wincing slightly, Zuko replied, "Well… after Aang's little 'announcement,' the atmosphere was hardly comfortable…" Pausing for a moment, he added, "Believe me, I don't think that anyone had a good meal today – except perhaps my uncle. He doesn't believe in going hungry."

Smiling at his reference to Iroh, Katara shoved another piece of chicken breast into her mouth. Returning her smile, Zuko continued to eat as well.

XXXXXXXXX

_Aang was immature._ Toph concluded. _That must be it. How could he not have noticed the way that Katara and Zuko had been mooning over the other?_

Toph could feel the changes in their heartbeats whenever they were next to each other… just like she could feel Aang's heart trying and failing to beat in time with Katara's.

_The only thing is… Zuko and Katara have the hots for each other…_ Toph thought to herself. Whereas… _Aang is alone in his love_. _He should just back off and let Katara sort this thing out for herself._

_Shouldn't take too long._ Toph decided. She had sensed Zuko walking to Katara's room less than fifteen minutes ago. _Hopefully Aang will walk in to find them making out… that would be the best way._

"Come on, Twinkletoes," Toph commanded. "You're going to come with me to see Katara, then you're going to apologize for being an idiot."

"What!" Aang protested. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Spoken like a true idiot," Toph replied. "Come on," she added, using her metal-bending to quickly shackle his wrist with the leg of a nearby metal chair.

Pulling him along, she finally stopped when they arrived at Katara's door. Releasing his arm, she opened the door and pushed him in the room. Sitting down in the hallway, Toph prepared herself to enjoy the show.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Uh…" Aang stammered as he straightened up from his fall into the room.

Looking up, he saw Katara and Zuko playing catch with a bread roll on Katara's bed.

"Huh?" Aang queried.

Whatever he had been expecting, this certainly wasn't it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Katara and Zuko had been eating and talking for a good ten minutes when Zuko had thrown her the last bit of food – a bread roll, insisting that she eat it, since he wasn't as hungry anymore.

"But you're still hungry, right?" Katara asked, flinging the roll back.

"I'll be fine…" Zuko replied, tossing it back.

"No you won't! You've got a stomach on you that's just as hungry as Sokka!" she said louder, hurling it back at him.

The two continued to go back and forth until they just couldn't help it – they burst out laughing over their absurd argument, and they just kept lightly chucking it between them until Katara heard Aang muttering.

She looked over at the stunned Avatar just as Zuko threw the roll back to her.

Not paying attention, the roll hit her forehead.

"Ow!"

"Oh! Katara! Are you okay?" Aang asked, panicked and concerned.

"She'll be fine, Aang," Zuko answered for Katara as he gently probed and massaged her forehead. Realizing the contact between them, Katara blushed.

Hearing Zuko's diagnosis calmed the Avatar down, somewhat. However, it did little to relieve his feelings towards the water-bender – especially since she was blushing modestly at Zuko's touch.

_That should be me!_ Aang shouted internally. _I should be the one touching her and laughing with her! It should be me!_

The Avatar could feel envy prickling and buzzing within him like a swarm of scorpion-bees. _Why?_ He asked himself. _Why isn't she able to love me?_

Sadness enveloped him.

_Nothing seemed… to be right_, Aang reflected. _Why can't Zuko just be happy with Mai and leave Katara alone!_

Turning tail, Aang fled the room, almost knocking Toph over in the hallway in his hurry to escape.

"What's his problem?" Toph muttered to herself as she picked herself up off the tile.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh…" Katara wondered. "Where'd Aang run off to?"

"Don't know…" Zuko replied, preoccupied with cleaning up the food platter. "'Probably had somewhere to be…"

He didn't dare tell Katara what he thought had _really_ occurred. Zuko could tell that Aang was shocked. Clearly, Aang hadn't even considered the possibility that anyone else would have feelings towards Katara – which, to be honest, is an insult to the water-bender in question.

Zuko sighed.

"Anything the matter?" Katara asked, concerned.

"Not a thing," he replied. Picking up the tray, Zuko stood up and said, "I'm going to go now. I'll see you later."

"'Kay!"

As the door closed behind Zuko, Katara gingerly touched her forehead, recalling how gently Zuko had touched her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the hall to her own room, Toph muttered darkly to herself. "They're fools! All of them are fools!"

Shaking her head, she wondered, "Do I have to do all the work myself?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

I don't know what Toph is going to do, but whatever it is, be afraid. Be _very_ afraid!

Thank you for reading my fanfic! Please review! Tell me what you liked… what you hated… heck! Tell me what you ate for breakfast! Just… show the love by reviewing. : 3


	3. Chapter 3: A Vacation?

Disclaimer: nope! Me no own…

Dedication: To my friend, Hannah-banana, who sometimes reminds me of Toph…

A/N: In case I messed up the replies to some of your guys' reviews (I may have – don't know how I managed it!)… just wanted to say that you all rock my socks!

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're going on a vacation," Toph said, informing all of her friends at breakfast the next day.

"That's news to me," Zuko remarked with a hint of playful sarcasm.

"Well, Sparky! Out of the goodness of my heart, I felt that you might need a relaxing break from all of that paperwork that you've been slaving away at for the last few weeks…" Toph replied with mock worry in her tone.

"I like the idea!" Aang burst out. "After all, I haven't been that busy, so we might as well go and take a break!" Turning to Katara, he anxiously added, "What do you think, Katara?"

Startled from thought, she glanced up and after a pause looked over at the Fire Lord. "You have been working yourself to death, Zuko. You need a vacation."

Aang's smile fell.

Toph's mischievous grin grew wider. _There's no way that Hothead over there will be able to say "no" now…_

To Toph's increasing delight, Zuko nodded his assent to the plan.

_Like stealing candy from a baby…_ Toph thought wryly.

Iroh, in an attempt to dissipate the strange tension at the breakfast table, asked, "And where are Sokka and Suki this fine morning? It is rare for Sokka to miss a meal…"

His eyes gleamed with amusement as though he already knew the answer.

Toph took the hint and remarked, "I'm sure the two of them have _better_ things to do together than eat…" After a moments thought, she added, "Don't worry, though, Iroh. I'm sure that they're enjoying themselves in some secluded portion of the palace…"

Katara gagged a little on her toast. Looking up, she said, "I do not need to hear that sort of stuff about my brother… It gives me mental pictures that I want to burn out of my retinas…"

"It gives us all images we'd rather ignore, but there's nothing we can do about that, now is there?" Toph said, matter-of-fact.

Everyone at the table nodded and silently agreed to not think about it…

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So…" Sokka said, chomping on some jerky he had gotten from the kitchen. "You all decided to go on a vacation…"

Sokka and Suki observed the three heads nod solemnly.

"I like the idea, personally," he began, but sparing a glance towards his betrothed, he added, "but I think Suki and I would rather stay here and… you know – watch the palace and all that."

Three pairs of eyes pinpointed themselves on the faces of the couple.

"Really! We'll be fine here," Suki protested, nervous from their stares.

Aang, Toph, and Katara simultaneously looked at each other, and without hesitation, they proceeded to make gagging noises.

"Haha, you guys," Sokka said, folding his arms on his chest. "Just wait 'til you get older, then maybe you'll understand…"

Toph perked up. "Oh," she began. "So you admit that you've been off doing the nasty?"

The couple in question blushed. "He meant no such thing," Suki scoffed.

Toph grinned. "Whatever. It's not like I care either way." Moving on to business, Toph remarked, "So that means that you two get to stay here and help Iroh run the country in Zuko's absence."

"Zuko's going too?" Sokka said, surprised. Glancing swiftly at his sister (an act that did not go unnoticed by the Avatar), he turned to his fiancé and said, "Suki, maybe we _should_ go…"

Before Suki could respond, Toph cut in. "Too late, Snoozles! You've already been assigned regent-duty with Iroh! No refunds!" Looking at Sokka's shocked look, she remarked, "Now… why don't you two go off and do whatever it is that you two have been doing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you so worried about, Sokka?" Suki asked, putting her hand on his shoulder as they arrived at their joint bedroom.

"Zuko. With Katara. Alone," he said glumly, plopping down upon the bed.

"Which they won't be," Suki assured. "Toph will be there. So will Aang… and Appa… and Momo."

"Yeah, like any of them will help!" Sokka remarked. "Toph will probably lock them up together and then listen at the door (A/N: heehee) and Appa and Momo are animals for goodness sake!!! What are they going to do about it!?!"

"True…" Suki allowed. "But Aang will be there…" Though this was supposed to be a comforting thought for the two of them, they both immediately found their faces set in a worried look.

Chewing her lip thoughtfully, Suki remarked, "That only makes things worse doesn't it?"

Sighing heavily, Sokka rubbed his hands over his face and whined, "Aghhh! My sister will be stuck in a tank of cheetah-sharks!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing outside Sokka and Suki's bedroom, Toph listened for a moment.

"Okay… Let's do pro's and con's…" Suki said. "Pro's first. Zuko is the Fire Lord. Aang is twelve-years-old. Zuko is withdrawn and distant…"

Sokka stopped nodding. "No. That's a con. Katara's the type to go and try and make him more lively…"

"Oh. Right."

Just as Suki opened her mouth to continue her list, Sokka interrupted. "Which of the two is more trustworthy as far as Katara is concerned?"

A smug voice behind him replied, "Zuko, obviously."

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Sokka turned around to find Toph entering the room.

Continuing, the earth-bender explained, "Sparky may be a jerk sometimes, but he's disciplined. Aang isn't. If Zuko, let's say… _kissed_ Katara and she didn't like it, he'd tell her to forget about it and go on with his day. If the same thing happened with Twinkletoes… he'd give her the same look an abused puppy would. Then, she'd feel guilty about it later…"

Toph looked at her rapt audience. "See where I'm going with this?"

Sokka shrugged. "Not really."

Toph shook her head. "Snoozles, Snoozles, Snoozles… Zuko's the type that, even if he's snubbed by her, he'll still stick around and protect her. The Avatar would probably fly off on his glider to 'collect his thoughts' like he did before when he found that lion-turtle…

"Zuko will do right by her… you can count on it." Seeing their incredulous looks at her, she added, "And I'm not just saying this because I'm the one that vouched for him upon entering our _happy_ family – I can tell a lot from his heart beat."

Sokka and Suki looked at each other. They seemed more relieved.

XXXXXXXXXX

A light knock sounded on Katara's door.

For some reason, her heart fluttered with expectation.

"Katara… It's me, Suki! I've come to help you pack!" she cheerfully called out.

The fluttering stopped.

"Come in, Suki!" Katara replied, laying the last of her new clothes in her bag. Suki entered, noticing that there was nothing else to pack. Walking over to Katara, she sat down on the bed and looked at her sister-to-be's face.

"Have you given Aang an answer, Katara?" she asked quietly.

"No need," the water-bender replied, fussing with an extraneous thread on her bag. "I've told Aang before that it wouldn't work between us…"

"He's in love, Katara," Suki said, "and you know his personality – he's got more false hope than a desert hive has scorpion-bees." Pausing she added, "Plus… he's gotten more than enough encouragement."

Looking up at Suki, shocked, Katara's mouth tries to form words, but fails miserably.

Tears well up in Katara's eyes. Without a second thought, Katara water-bends them into the soil of one of the potted plants present in her room. _I'd rather they didn't go to waste_, she thought sadly.

"Suki…" Katara began. "I never meant to encourage him… in that way."

"I'm sorry to ask this, Katara," Suki said, "but Sokka and I need to know: what were you doing if you weren't encouraging him?"

Pausing for a moment to think, Katara realized. "Building myself a family," she replied, standing up straight. "A family that would never abandon me. Made of people that would be able to protect each other and help the world learn peace."

Taking a deep breathe, the water-bender added, "That was all I wanted – until now…"

Katara's voice faded into oblivion. She hadn't even realized that she meant those last two words unto they were spoken aloud. For some reason, Zuko's face appeared in her mind.

Shaking her head to release the image, Katara found Suki looking at her oddly. "What?" she asked, confused.

Smiling, Suki got up and made her way towards the door. Turning around at the last moment, she said, "Wear your hair down, Katara. Zuko likes it that way…"

Staring at the door, Katara felt her cheeks flush.

Hardly realizing what she was doing, she pulled her hair out of its braid, blushing even harder.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

WOW!!! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN TOO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!!!

PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU ENJOYED _READING_ IT AS MUCH AS I DID _WRITING_ IT!!!

Side note:

Feel free to give me ideas as to _where_ the vacation place will be…

So far, the only place I can think of is Ember Island, but that may be a bit _too_ cliché, so review and share your ideas!

I'm making it up as I go along, so feel free to make requests…

Other side note:

Was Toph's super-long explanation of why Zuko is better than Aang difficult to understand?

Another random side note:

Oh! For any Kataangers reading this… sorry for bashing on the Avatar, but you've got to admit, I made some valid points…

VIVA ZUTARA!!!


	4. Chapter 4: 2 Days On A Boat Seems Long?

Dedication: This chappie, I am going to have dedicated to NightmareFairy's little sister, Maggie. Sure, she has no interest in fanfics, but she's the closest thing I have to a sister, so Margaret – this one's for you (for no particular reason at all).

Disclaimer: you should know by now…

However… if I did own it…

There would be a whole other season after the Book of Fire, in which Zuko and Katara get to know each other _intimately_, Toph would be doing her thing… wherever (and to whomever) the heck she wanted, and as for Aang… well, he'd be off, flying all over the world, looking for more air-benders… far away from Katara.

Okay… I'm sorry… I like Aang – I do! It's just… he's got nuttin' on Zuko!

A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Remind me again. Why are we taking a boat?" Zuko asked as he came on deck after consulting the captain.

Aang looked up from staring over side of the boat. "Appa and Momo wanted to go to some ultra-exclusive pet spa…" he said, trailing off. A thought struck him. "Don't know where they heard about it…"

Toph smirked.

XXXXX-FLASHBACK-XXXXX

Toph strolled into the Fire Palace's stables where Momo was currently visiting Appa.

_Let's hope these two understand as much as Twinkletoes says they do…_ she thought.

Walking up to the two animals, she laid out her plan.

"Here's my proposition, you guys," she began, looking up at the air-bender's pets through her milk-white eyes. "Appa, do you remember how Sparky got you out of a jam a while ago?"

The flying bison cocked his head slightly as he recalled the memory of the gruff, fiery one. This was the human that had released him from the Dark Place, where he had been chained…

Turning to the little earth-child, he looked on her with a light of understanding bright in his large eyes.

Toph couldn't see this, but she could feel the increase of Appa's heartbeat as he recalled his time of capture.

Nodding, she continued, "Yes. Sparky, you see, has a thing for Sugar Queen – and vice versa."

Toph knew he understood who "Sugar Queen" was. After all, she had used that nickname how many times again?

"Well…" the earth-bender continued. "If you and Momo would just spend a little time in this special animal spa…" she stipulated, holding up a brightly-colored flyer for the spa, "then you'd be doing the lovebirds a _huge_ favor."

Appa thought about this for a moment. To be honest, he didn't see how this would help them much.

He turned to his friend.

The chirping lemur agreed. He didn't see how it would help… but Momo also didn't see any harm in taking up the earth-bender's generous offer…

Putting her hand on Appa's shaggy head, Toph felt the bison nod.

_Good_, she thought smugly. _Now Aang will be out of his comfort zone with no one but blind little ol' me to talk to…_

XXX-END-FLASHBACK-XXX

"Well," Toph admitted complacently, "I thought that the two of them could use a little rest… After all, Appa's been overworked far too often – he needs time to relax…"

"And Momo?" Katara asked sarcastically as she finished braiding Toph's hair.

"You can't expect Appa to leave his friend behind," the earth-bender answered, matter-of-fact.

_Sure_, Katara thought sarcastically. _Toph is up to something – making Sokka, Suki, Appa, and Momo stay behind… It doesn't make much sense. Where's the connection?_

"Katara!" Aang asked with his biggest, widest, most gigantic grin. (A/N: yes… When Aang is excited, he doesn't use question marks when asking questions…) "Are you and Toph having a sleepover right now?"

"No… not really," Katara answered patiently. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh, Zuko just muttered something about you two having a sleepover!" the Avatar replied gaily.

The water-bender sent Zuko a look that plainly said 'you-want-to-explain-cuz-it-isn't-sounding-so-good-for-you-right-now…'

"It just reminded me of… when Azula would have sleepovers," Zuko sputtered out reluctantly. Seeing that Katara still wasn't satisfied with his explanation, he elaborated.

"She, Tai Lee, and Mai would sit around, braid each other's hair, and talk about boys…"

Katara's piercing look changed slightly. "And what were you doing there?" she asked sternly.

"Azula made me go in to refill their drinks," he conceded.

Toph chortled.

Aang laughed.

Katara smiled, then, giggled. But she had the decency to pretend it was a _severe_ cough.

Thoughtfully, Zuko softly added, "Though she may have done it to get a reaction out of Mai…"

Katara sharply turned to look at Zuko after she heard his soft utterings.

_To mention Mai… in that sort of gentle tone…_ she thought. _What is that about!_

Katara's chest hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"WE'RE HERE!!!" Aang yelled joyously from the deck of the ship.

Grumbling softly, Katara rolled over in her bunk bed and shoved a spare pillow over her ears.

"Iz twoo urly," the girl grumbled.

Toph, in the bunk bed below her, commented dryly, "We're not going to get any sleep with Twinkletoes up…"

"I can at least try…" Katara muttered, slightly more awake.

Rolling over, she tried to get back to sleep.

Just as she began to drift off into unconsciousness, Aang burst through the girls' door, shouting, "WAKE UP! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL MORNING!"

"No. No it isn't," Katara hissed darkly from her nest of blankets and pillows.

"Aang," Toph scolded, amused. "You shouldn't be bursting into a young ladies' rooms…"

Realizing his mistake, he blushed and muttered incomprehensible apologies as he fled the room.

Katara growled sleepily from her bed.

"Katara," Toph began, "it's times like these where I can see that you and Snoozles actually _are_ related…"

Ignoring the animal-like sounds of objection coming from the top bunk, Toph silently dressed and left the room.

After her bunk-mate left, Katara burrowed her head deeper into her pillow.

It had been a long night for her.

Katara couldn't help mulling over what Zuko had said about Mai – or rather, the _way_ he had talked about her.

His voice had been soft. Gentle. Forgiving. Maybe even a little regretful?

Ever since she had heard it, the water-bender hadn't been able to keep her mind off of the subject. It was like a baby tooth that had begun to come loose.

She couldn't help worrying it and nudging it.

_Why can't I just leave it alone!_ she wondered.

Taking a moment to avoid thinking about it, Katara pounded her fists against her pillows.

A light knock on the door caused her to pause.

"Come in," the water-bender called out, frustrated.

Zuko opened the door. Warily, he stayed in the doorway. "We've arrived," he told her.

Katara sat up in her bunk, disgruntled and a little startled.

Zuko tried not to stare at her, but he couldn't help absorbing the image of her loose, tousled, coffee-colored hair, her dark, even skin tone, and her wide, blue eyes.

For a brief moment, his eyes even lingered on her inviting lips, but he quickly snapped himself back to reality. "You should get up," he suggested. "You could always sleep later, once we get settled in…"

Accepting this idea, Katara moved to jump down from the top bunk.

Worried for her safety, Zuko came over to help her. Giving her a look that showed her wanted to help, he put his hands on her trim waist.

Lightly setting her hands on his shoulders, she scooted off the edge of the bunk and found herself in his arms.

_He's warm... _she thought.

_Not just physically – although I'm pleased to discover that he could replace my blankets any time… Wait! Bad thought! No! Bad Katara!_

_I mean… He makes __**me**__ warm… Wait! That's not any better! Gahhh!!!_

Since she was trying to hide her muddled thoughts, Katara hardly noticed that Zuko had set her on her own feet.

Zuko looked over at the sixteen-year-old in his arms. Before he could entirely stop himself, he found himself leaning towards her, maybe to rest his forehead on hers. Maybe to kiss the top of her curly-haired head. Maybe…

Her bright blue eyes stared up at his warm amber ones. Her eyes were trusting. Artless. Innocent.

Abruptly, his arms released her.

Katara was in a state of shock.

Embarrassed and blushing, Zuko mumbled a soft "Excuse me," and exited, closing the door behind him.

Katara remained in a haze.

_I wonder if he would have tried to kiss me…?_ she wondered vaguely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

Okay… obviously things are heating up in my pretty kettle of fish…

One thing I need to ask is…

Eventually… when there actually _is_ a kissing scene…

How should it be executed?

DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!! I'M ONLY SIXTEEN! I HAVE ZERO EXPERIENCE WITH GUYS (ROMANTICALLY), SO SUE ME!

Anyhow… (deep breaths)

Any advice on how to write my first kissing scene?

I don't think that it would be in the next chapter (I don't think that they're quite _there_ yet), but I know that a kissing scene _will_ show up…

For some reason or another, in most of the Zutara fanfics I've read, Katara ends up against a tree…(wtf?)

I kind of like that idea, though, so maybe I'll end up going for it… (even if the idea is growing stale…)

(My apologies to anyone reading this that used that situation in a fanfic…)

SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Give suggestions on how they should kiss…

Where they should kiss…

Heck! _Why_ they should kiss…

[There are reasons, right? It wouldn't just be like:

High-Pitched-Damsel-in-the-Woods-Katara: Oh, Zuko! What am I doing up against this tree?

Gruff-Horny-Teenager-Zuko: I don't know… But while you're there, I might as well give you a steamy kiss…]

HAHAHAHA!!!

Sorry… I am just too amused by this hypothetical situation…

So, please, do me a favor. Review.

(Please!!! I need advice!!!)

(Damn-it! This is entire author's note has been embarrassing! I promise that the next one won't be quite so awkward!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Deviousness of Toph

Disclaimer: I own nadda, zip, zilch, nichts, N-O-T-H-I-N-G! (…yet)

Dedication: This one goes out to **jennibare** who wrote a review for a different story of mine… and ultimately got me up off my arse. (See? The mighty power of R-n-R is not to be taken lightly!) Thank you also to anyone else who reviewed any of my stories! (Eternal love for you…)

A/N:

Just so you guys know, this is more a filler-chapter (to get me back in the writing-saddle after my hiatus)… However, the Mighty-Toph acted as my muse in this section so it's got plenty of our favorite blind earth-bender… Enjoy!

XXXXXXXX

Having dressed herself, Katara shuffled out of her cabin, making her way on-deck, her thoughts jumbled and in disarray due to a certain fire-bender. The realization that Zuko had seen her in her nightgown didn't help much either…

"HEY, KATARA!!!" Aang called out with his widest smile. "Look! We've arrived at Ember Island! Isn't it great! Isn't it!"

Katara attempted a small smile saying, "Yeah, Aang, it's great." Her smile easily slipped into nonexistence as she caught a glimpse of Zuko.

He was talking with the captain of the ship, discussing when and where the ship would pick the group up at the end of their vacation…

A sudden thought hit Katara like a ton of bricks. _A couple of weeks. Alone. With Zuko. Aang. And Toph. Spirits! What have I gotten myself into? Doomed! I'm doomed!_

"Yo! Sugarqueen, don't just stand there blocking the exit," Toph said from behind her, "some of us would actually like to leave this metal bath-tub!"

Katara mumbled an apology as she moved out of the way. "Hey, Toph. I thought you left our cabin before me? Why weren't you already on-deck?"

Toph turned sharply in the direction of her voice. A moment passed. "I was making use of the facilities if you must know… Gosh, Sugarqueen! I knew you were nosy, but this!"

Katara mumbled another flustered apology, trying to explain how she _just didn't know_ or she wouldn't have asked.

Toph smirked. _Candy. From. A. Baby._

XXXXXX-FLASHBACK-XXXXXX

Toph was so glad that the Fire Nation used metal ships… After all, what good were her earth/metal-bending abilities if she couldn't use them to snoop?

Besides, how else was a girl like her to get her kicks? It's not like she could take up painting, right?

And this… oh this was amusing! While Twinkletoes was outside reveling in their arrival by showing off his air-bending moves and monkey-smile, the _"love of his life"_ was having a lovey-dovey-moment with his fire-bending rival.

_Ah, the simple joys in life…_

Toph could feel Zuko's heart beating like a drum in his chest. In the next moment, she knew why – he had just helped Katara to the floor. And now that Katara's bare feet were on the metal floor… Toph could feel the wild vibrations coming from the water-bender.

Toph nearly snickered aloud at the situation she was peeping in on. (If you could call it "peeping" – it's not like she was watching them or anything…)

All too soon, Zuko was making his way to the exit.

Toph was torn between the desire to quick hide like the Peeping-Tom she was (or would it be Peeping-Toph?) or play it cool and gloat.

Ultimately, the former Blind-Bandit chose the most macho-Toph-like thing to do. Yes, gloat.

"So, Sparky, how was your morning so far?" Toph asked a little ways down the hall from the girl's cabin. The new Fire-Lord froze like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie-jar. "Did you do anything worth telling little ol' Toph about?"

Toph could feel his eyes on her, suspicious of what she might know. Another moment passed in silence.

"Not really," Zuko finally replied before moving out on-deck.

Feeling his footfalls as he walked away, Toph was suddenly struck with a plan. A devious plan.

_Oooh, I shouldn't_, she thought,_ but I think I will!_

After some maniacal snickering to release her giddiness, she concluded that they'd thank her someday… _maybe_.

_Now… where would the captain of this thing be? In his cabin?_

XXXX-END-FLASHBACK-XXXXX

Toph felt as Katara moved away to the side of the ship. Probably to watch the water, the blind-bender concluded.

Striding up to the captain and the Fire-Lord, Toph commanded, "Yo, Sparky! Do me a favor and tie Twinkletoes down, 'kay? We're going to dock on Ember Island in a moment anyways, right?"

"I guess… yeah."

"Good," she continued. "So hop to it! Don't keep me waiting all day!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and decided to go with the flow. After all, the little earth-bender could be really annoying if she wanted to… He sighed before making his way to the side of the ship to call down the Avatar who was playing around on his glider.

Toph instantly turned her milky eyes to the captain of the Fire Nation vessel. "So, Captain, I was wondering if you might do me a favor…"

XXXXXXXX

A/N:

Any guesses as to her devious little plot? Come share! After all, even I'm not entirely sure what it is! (Okay… I kind of do have an idea, but nothing's set in stone, right?)

SO REVIEW!

Help me add intricate layers of cunning to Toph's plot! Who knows? Yours might be better than mine!

Side Note:

I would still like some help coming up with the Zutara-romance scene… (yes, I'm still kind of bashful about writing it), so HELP!!!

SOS, kind readers!

(AND PLEASE FORGIVE MY ABSENCE FROM THE WRITING-SCENE!!!)

(I'm a terrible person. I know.)

Yet Another Side Note:

I just realized…

SOS = save our ship… thus, I'm asking you to save our favorite 'ship (aka Zutara)…

Damn-it! An unintentional pun! Damn-you Pokemon, Digimon, and Monster Ranchers for exposing me to such things at a young age! No wonder my friends tease me about puns!

(Pokemon, Digimon, and Monster Ranchers… please forgive your humble servant, I meant no disrespect…)

I am such a dork.


	6. Chapter 6: Never Use the F Word

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Avatar: The Last Airbender. As for the future… well, we'll see.

Dedication: First off, I have to thank my friend Luthi for letting me borrow all three seasons of Avatar from her recently – definitely got me back on the Avatar boat. And… I suppose I should be grateful to my internet. It crashed. Which is probably the only reason I'm here writing fanfiction instead of reading it. So thanks. _Thanks_ a _lot_! (total sarcasm, there…)

A/N:

If you hate me for my long absence… I completely understand. I'd hate me too…

XXXXXXXXX

The Fire Lord's Ember Island summer house was… _clean_. Katara wasn't sure that she'd ever seen it so spotless. Surprisingly, it didn't seem quite as cozy as when there were spider-fly webs up in the corners and a liberal coat of dust on the banister and dirt on the floor. Then again, Toph brought her own dirt, so the floor would probably be remedied soon anyways.

And Katara wasn't the only person awed by the pristine nature of the building. Aang was extolling its praises and Toph was downright confused.

"Yo, Sparky!" she called out. "Where's the dirt? I can hardly see a thing!"

Zuko seemed a little shocked by the house, too, but he managed to reply. "Uncle must have sent some people over to clean… otherwise I have no idea."

Aang lit up. "Maybe it was a kind, cleaning spirit come to reward us for being good and saving the world!"

Toph snorted, "You _would_ think that, Twinkle-Toes!" She bended some earth into the house and spread it into a thin layer along the floor, sighing "Much better! Well," Toph continued, "at least we don't have to clean it ourselves…"

Katara shot the earth-bender a look. "While it's nice to lay back and relax, hard work builds character."

Toph's snort was even louder this time. "So does sacrifice, strife, hunger, destitution, and a million other things that hurt! I think I'll stick with relaxation. The worst that can happen is someone gets lazy or gains a little pooch around the middle. Not that I'd have to worry about that, though – I've still got a child's high metabolism. As for you, Sugarqueen, you're getting old enough that you'd actually have to worry about that sort of thing…"

"Hey!" Katara protested loudly.

Attempting to diffuse the situation, Aang clasped the water-bender's shoulder, saying, "Don't worry, Katara. It's not about the outside; it's the inside that counts the most. Even if you were fat, everyone would still care for you. In fact," he rambled on, not seeing the rising anger in his love's eyes, "I'd love you even if you were the size of a tuna-whale!"

Her voice a low angry hiss, Katara seethed, "So you're saying I'm _fat_, Aang?"

"WHAT?" the Avatar cried out. "NO! No, I… I just meant-"

Katara would have no explanations. No excuses. She _deserved_ the right to rant about it even if someone as guileless and innocent as Aang intimated that she was overweight. How could he say that? How could he ruin her lovely, _lovely_ vacation?

Finishing her five-minute tirade with a resounding, "… and I am NOT FAT!" Katara stormed out of the summer home, leaving a grinning Toph, a head-shaking Zuko, and a bemused, stuttering Aang in her wake.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on the beach, Katara had her head in her hands as she rethought her decision to go on vacation. How could she possibly have thought this was a good idea? Toph was up to some scheme or another, you could just tell by the ever-present smirk. Aang was trying to pull together the fragments of their failed-before-it-ever-began romantic relationship. And Zuko…

Zuko. Now she remembered why she had come. _Not_ because I'd be the two of them… together… on a romantic and isolated island for a weeks… Regretfully – no. It had only been a few months since his coronation, yet the new Fire Lord was already sleep-deprived and overworked.

Not only has he been swamped with dull and superfluous paperwork, but he's been undertaking the daunting task of reforming the entirety of the Fire Nation. So much of the economy had been working towards the war that there was now great potential for the economy to go into a sharp decline.

He had to cut back the army and navy without causing veterans-turned-highwaymen to roam the roads. He had to encourage the farmers to cut back on the abundance of their harvest since they were no longer needed to feed the army abroad. He had to reformat the war-factories to create something other than war-balloons and tanks…

He had to teach his nation how to jump back from one hundred years of war.

To be honest, Katara got a headache just thinking of the to-do-list Zuko had. A couple of days ago, she'd gotten dizzy trying to make sense of the cramped pseudo-paragraphs on his weekly planner!

The man needed a break.

_Wait… _Katara thought to herself. _Did I just call Zuko… a man? Not a boy? Well… then again, the burden he bears is hardly one a child could accomplish. But, by that reasoning, wouldn't that make Aang a man, too?_

The water-bender decided to examine that thought more thoroughly. And soon, she had her answer: the two carried different forms of responsibility.

Aang's was to keep the world balanced. And that's easy enough most of the time. Visit a few exotic locations. Maybe have a couple ambassadorial chats. Or if need be, he could get his glow on and intimidate the world leaders to his will. Taking care of Ozai was the exception to the rule. But still, as he traveled and trained, the majority of the people he met _wanted_ him to succeed. They _adored_ having him around. And they _venerated_ the young Avatar who would bring peace to the world.

Zuko's burden was – is – different. No one save those who cared about him as a person gave a _damn_ if he reached his goals unless it benefited them. He had been a fugitive. A thief. A refugee. While the Avatar was sure to rise again from hiding like a glorious phoenix, the banished prince-turned-"criminal" felt the constant threat of losing himself in squalor as though there was a Dai Lee earth-glove at his throat.

And even now that the war was won, the prince-turned-Fire Lord could still see danger at the edges of his vision. The nobility hope to gain favor, wed daughters, or stage a coup detat. Peasants would be willing to rise up in rebellion if the economy wasn't in the clear or perhaps even if a noble family paid the right price…

So many pitfalls and traps for him. And unlike the Avatar, who did his duty to the world and is done, Zuko's responsibility will last until the day he dies. And his duty extends even beyond that, for must he not marry and produce an heir to continue his work?

Aang got the glory, and Zuko the grunt work.

And now, Katara was well and truly depressed.

While she could manage politics, paperwork, and economic theory as well as any girl her age, the sheer load of Zuko's was enough to leave her thoroughly daunted. But… if he needed her help – with any of it – Katara couldn't help thinking that she'd do her best.

With a shadow of a grin, she realized that she'd walk through fire for that man. That is, if she hadn't already.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zuko wondered how it was possible for the Avatar who defeated his father to be such a blind fool. No. The blind aren't that oblivious, as proven by the currently sniggering Toph. _She_ wouldn't make such an error unintentionally.

To insinuate that Katara was fat… The fool! In fact, to even mention that hated "f" word in the presence of any woman was a blunder that – if he was smart at all – he would never do again.

Perhaps the most annoying – and pitiful – thing about the situation was that Aang didn't realize what he'd done wrong. If a man/boy were to make the oversight once, it was acceptable – how else was he to learn these sorts of things, anyways? But twice? No! The first step in _not_ making a mistake twice was by knowing what went wrong.

Where was Sokka with his random pearls of wisdom about women? Agni knows how long he's had to explain these sorts of things to Aang. You'd think he'd have the hang of it by now. Though… come to think of it, Aang still hasn't caught on as to why Katara is moody and achy at certain times of the month.

It's not as though Zuko delved very deeply into the den of secrets that women invariably have. No, living with his uncle, his ambiguous proverbs, and his ever-present flirting meant that Zuko was armed against the average perils that men inevitably fell into when around women.

Of course, whether Zuko chose to abide by the do's and don'ts was another thing entirely…

But pushing all else aside, the Avatar was an idiot.

Laying a sympathetic – though patronizing – hand on his former-pupil's shoulder, Zuko recited a piece of advice that had been handed down from man to man for thousands of years. "Don't use the 'f' word anywhere near a woman, okay Aang?"

Then, his duty done, Zuko trailed after Katara, determined to get her back into a more _reasonable_ mood.

After the Fire Lord exited, Aang wondered aloud, "What 'f' word?"

Toph facepalmed. _This was going to be a long vacation…_

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

I'm back in the saddle again! (translation: Yes, I updated. I know. Shocker.)

I'll try not to win your love back with too much super-AWESOME author's notes… even if I enjoy writing those more than I should…

Anyways. Everyone can thank my internet connection for totally shutting me out today. Otherwise, I would've been waist-deep in reading fanfictions rather than updating.

Yes. I know. Everyone is disappointed that I need the equivalent to a red-hot poker shoved up my arse (you know, why not just say it?) – scratch that, ass – to update. That's the way the world works for lazy procrastinating people like me…

Then again, aren't _reviews_ supposed to get people like me on our feet? How 'bout it, people? You couldn't possibly have missed a hint that obvious…

Side Note: Isn't it weird that I finally update and the chapter content is entirely about Aang insinuating that Katara's fat? I totally didn't mean it. Maybe I'm trying to work out my aggression issues with my crashed internet…?


	7. Chapter 7: Fallout From the F Bomb

Disclaimer: …There's no need to explain this, is there?

Dedication: This one I'm dedicating to myself: for building up the motivation to actually update – and so soon, too! (I honestly feel like standing on a soap box with a massive trophy and one of those huge checks while people in the crowd throw flowers at my feet. But that would be _mucho_ narcissistic, wouldn't it? I suppose I'll have to content myself with this.)

A/N:

I know! Surprise, surprise! Another update! (I would say, "Bow down minions!" in a totally kidding and playful sort of way… but I don't think I have the right to what with my updating track record.)

XXXXXXXXX

Toph was disappointed. But _definitely_ not surprised. After all, if Aang was some omnipotent, all-knowing Avatar, not only would he be completely unbearable to live with, but she and Sokka would be out of a job.

Everyone in the group played a role.

Sokka was the mind. Their very own "idea guy:" always creative, always amusing. He opened up the possibilities for them and gave them a good reason to hope for success.

Katara was the mother. She'd nurtured them and held them together. She'd coddled them and nagged them and healed them and punished them until they were blue in the face. But her "parenting" skills were always of use. Always necessary.

Zuko was the man. He was intimately acquainted with both the good and evil in people – and in himself. He'd played so many roles in his lifetime, but in all of them, he was no more, no less, than a human. He'd made mistakes and apologies. He'd been both betrayer and betrayed. He was redeemable. He was/is a representation of the whole of humanity.

Toph easily admitted to herself that she was the maturity and muscle in the group. Someone being lazy? She'll knock them flat on their ass with a handy-dandy earthbending move. Someone feeling sorry for themselves? She'll draw them aside and let her thoughts loose on them like a handful of knives. Knives that would hurt, sure, but they needed it to mature and get over themselves.

Aang had been the mission. The impetus. The force that brought them together and gave them a direction in which to move. He was their star pupil. And even after defeating Ozai, his role remained the same. There was still so much that he did not understand. So much for him to learn.

Like _now_ for example.

"Twinkletoes…" she drawled. "I know I'm not like other girls. In fact, I'm _better_ than other girls. But even _I _would be insulted if someone called me fat. I would _know_ it's not true. And the spirits _know_ I wouldn't show that the comment had hurt me… but it would. You understand?"

Aang gave her a blank look.

Toph sighed. "Never tell a woman that she's fat. Never mention 'fat' in the same sentence with a woman's name…"

"But Katara's a _girl_!" the Avatar protested.

"Wrong," the earthbender replied. "Katara is a young woman. _Woman_. She's old enough to marry and start having kids. She's already acted as a mother to you and the rest of us when we were out saving the world." A pause. "You, Aang, are still a boy. You have matured a lot, I grant you, but not enough."

Then, deciding that the boy needed some time to think her words over, Toph turned and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Katara was enjoying the feel of the sand against her skin and the noise of the waves crashing against the beach. Closing her eyes to the sunlight, she lied down and breathed deeply, trying to figure out what she wanted.

No. That was a lie. She needed to choose _who _she wanted.

Was it just her imagination, or were all her potential love interests weird, messed-up, or unsuitable?

Haru was… awkward. He was not confident. I mean, that mustache he showed up with before the eclipse invasion… he was trying too hard to be a man. To impress her.

Jet was jaded. Nothing the Fire Nation did would ever satisfy him. There was no room in his heart for forgiveness or growth. Mentally, he was stuck as the vengeful little boy whose parents had been killed.

And Aang… he was a little brother. The son-figure. Someone she could guide and shape and depend on to need her.

But Zuko was different. He was just as broken as she was. Like her, he was still finding his way. There were pieces of them missing. From the fate of their mothers. The abandonment of their fathers. Their relationships with their siblings. Their own separate periods of exile. For him, his exile was literal. Hers began the moment she was forced to grow up in a tribe consisting of old geezers and babies.

Katara _knew_ that they completed each other. She wanted it to be so. She wanted it because she cared for him. Loved him.

_Whoa, there! _The waterbender thought, halting that thought process. _Love? Me and Zuko? Could it possibly be…?_ With a sigh, she concluded that it probably already was. Now she just felt like banging her head against a wall. The likelihood of her and Zuko happening was… well… some really tiny number that might never come to fruition.

"Hey, Katara," an all too familiar voice greeted.

And boy, did she know who it was. Yes, it was the same person who turned her cheeks red and her brain to mush. The individual who haunted her thoughts and caused her so much concern. The man whose voice soothed and riled her, tender as a caress against her skin yet he made her hot enough to burn.

_Zuko…_ Katara sighed to herself. _How could I have misunderstood my own emotions drastically…? _

As the firebender sat down beside her on the sand, his toned arm brushed against hers lightly, eliciting a flood of heat and emotion in the young woman to his side.

Katara could feel the warmth rising in her chest and spreading, reddening her cheeks. Slowly and to her great shock and surprise, she could feel the heat traveling lower. Lower than the fluttering, nauseous mess that her stomach had become. Low enough to make her blush turn even redder.

Turning to face his companion, Zuko attempted small talk… "So. The Painted Lady, huh? How did that work out for you?"

And failed.

XXXXXXXXX

Toph was in the happy position to witness the two. And boy, was she enjoying herself! Zuko had been nervous on the walk over… And even with the sand distorting the signals she got off the two, the earthbender could still feel the pounding of Katara's heart and the tell-tale signs of some major lust going on…

If you asked her (not that anyone did, mind you), Toph would say it was about damn time!

XXXXXXXXX

A/N:

Aren't I a good little fanfic writer? I got two chapters out in _two_ days! _Two!_

Now… let's use an analogy for the situation, shall we? Say I was a dog who just did a trick on command… you guys gonna' throw me a bone already? Hm? Reviews, anyone?


End file.
